Story With No Name
by Masaki
Summary: i aint tellin you......just read it please:)


I, unfortunately, do not and never will own gundam wing, because if I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing this fic !!!! Enjoy!:)   
  
Relena was walking through the park. It was a warm and sunny afternoon on earth, and she was just beginning to feel happy.  
  
***Flashback***  
"Heero, where are you going?! Please Heero, NO! Don't leave me!!!" Relena began crying hysterically. Heero looked at her impassively and continued walking."Heero!"  
***End of flashback***  
  
Relena shuddered. She was beginning to get tired of walking when she spotted a bench. She walked over to it and sat down. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she fell asleep. About 20 minutes later, she woke up. The warm rays of the sun felt nice on her face and arms. She yawned and turned to see a man dressed in black from head to toe... staring at her. "Hi there," the man said. Relena immediately recognized the voice. "Hello..." Relena said hesitantly.  
  
Relena decided she was going to leave but as she was getting up, he grabbed her arm.  
"Heero. Why are you doing this?! Why did you leave me in the first place?! No, you know what, I don't even care anymore. Just leave me alone!!!"  
"Whoa Relena, calm down woman."  
"Why should I? I have every damn right to be pissed at you!"  
"Well Relena, I've come back...for good this time. "  
"Really...?" Heero nodded. Relena's red and puffy eyes lit up. She threw her arms around him and tightly hugged him. He willingly returned the hug. They began walking out of the park when Relena's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Wufei no...no...duh?! Oh, Wufei, shut up for a minute. Look who's here!!!" Relena handed Heero the phone."Hey dude! Yea, sure, see ya there!" Heero handed Relena the phone."Ok, so we'll see you in an hour to watch the game. Aighty. Bye!"  
  
They began walking together in silence. I'm so glad he came back but what if he leaves me again?????what would I do this time???? I don't know how I'll recover. Whoa!!! Calm down, he said he was here for good this time. Relena looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. She moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. They walked liked this the whole way to wufei's house.  
  
***Wufei's house***  
**Ding-Dong** "Hey, Hey, Hey! What's up Relena, Heero? Did you guys bring the "munchies"?"   
"Yes wufei, we did." Relena said handing the bag.  
"Great, in that case, come on in!!" Relena and Heero entered the house.  
  
"So who else did you invite?" Relena asked suspiciously.  
"Oh you know, just the usual people. Sally, Noin, Duo, Zechs, Hilde, Lady Un, Traize, Trowa, Quatre, Catherine, you guys, and. ...well... that's basically it! Hahaha" Wufei laughed nervously.  
"You better not have invited Dorothy!!"  
"And so what if I did!"  
"That's it Wufei, either you de-invite her or Heero and I are leaving!"  
"Take it easy babe" Heero said. Wufei looked at Heero who was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
About 45 minutes later, everyone was there and ready to watch the game between the lakers and the pacers. Relena was trying to distance Heero and herself as far away from Dorothy as possible, knowing Dorothy had a "thing" for him. Just as the game was about to start, the doorbell rang. Heero got up to answer it.  
  
After waiting for 10 minutes, Relena got up to go and look for Heero. She reached the door and saw no one. But there was a note on the door. Relena was nervous to read it, but knew she had to.  
"Dear Relena,  
I am sorry to leave you again, but I fear I must. I am having a little "problem", but I promise that when everything is fine, I will return. I love you. Love,  
Heero Yuy"  
  
Relena broke down in tears. She began screaming and at that exact moment, Kobe scored a 3-pointer. Everyone began cheering and shouting, drowning out her scream. She began running to her apartment, which was across the street.   
  
She reached it and saw that the door was open. She got out her pepper spray and cautiously entered her apartment. As she looked on the floor, she saw a trail of rose petals. She smiled a little and followed the trail. She was beginning to think it was interminable when she saw where it ended, right in front of her room. She giggled while opening the door and dropped the pepper spray. She opened the door and saw Heero in a red, silky robe, covered in rose petals.   
  
"Relena, I love you more than anything or anyone else can. Will you marry me?"  
"Duh?!"  
  
Relena woke up. "Wow.... What a dream." She looked at her watch."2 hours! Dayum!! I'd better hurry to Wufei's before the game starts!" Relena turned her head to see a man dressed in black from head to toe staring at her. "Hi There..."  
  
Well peeps, what'd yaw think? I can't figure out a name for this story, obviously. So if you could please give me suggestions and review my story. Well... hope you enjoyed it!!!peace out! ~maya~  



End file.
